


Thonnir is the Worst.

by medeadea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Kenma plays Skyrim because I'm basic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medeadea/pseuds/medeadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty normal evening in the life of Tobio and Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thonnir is the Worst.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoon/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!

Tobio opened his eyes to the sight of the ceiling and the feeling of an atrocious crick in his neck. He tried to find his bearings and discovered that his head was hanging precariously over the edge of the bed he was lying on, with his feet crammed uncomfortably against the wall.

Only when he turned around to settle in a more appropriate position and rolled his head around a bit he recognized the quiet curses floating through the room as not his own in his head, but those of his boyfriend who sat crouched in a small ball in front of his computer and hacked furiously on the keyboard.

Kenma had his big noise cancelling headphones on and probably didn’t even realize he was talking out loud. Tobio tried to guess how long he’d been sitting like this, but it was dark in the room safe for the screen, and that could mean anything from ten in the evening to four in the morning.

It probably wasn’t too late as Kenma usually covered him with a blanket when he fell asleep after some time while Kenma was gaming, but then again Kenma seemed quite invested at the moment and could have been for an hour or so, that much Tobio knew quite well.

He took the time to observe Kenma’s agitated form in front of the screen. His hair glowed a bit in the sparse light but other than that Tobio could only make out his silhouette in the grey shadows of the room. It was such a well known picture for Tobio that he had to smile at the familiar sight.

Quite unusual, though, were the curses that were growing louder and then receded again, those only happened when something especially irritating was going on in Kenma’s game. Out of curiosity Tobio decided to listen for a while. Maybe he could even guess at the source of frustration.

“Yes, I know your wife is dead.”

“Yes, _I know_ , you fuck. Your poor son. Maybe she shouldn’t have let herself be turned into a _vampire_ , don’t you think?”

“Agh, fuck! No, get away! _They_ are the ones you should fight, not me.”

“Goddammit. Could you die? Please? At least once?”

“No, apparently not. There you are again.”

“OH MY GOD, I’m trying to be sneaky here! Don’t shout into my fucking ear.”

“I know your wife is dead. You know why? Because _I killed her_. But you don’t listen to me, do you?”

“Shame is that I have to listen to you.”

“NO! Die you stupid ass, Thonnir do something good for _once_.”

“Of course not. Who could’ve guessed? You’re useless as always.”

“Raaaahhhhh, I just want Lydia back.”

“Just… die! Die die die!”

“Fuck, stop whining, I’m gonna have a conniption.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ on a bike!”

Tobio couldn’t contain himself any longer and started snorting with laughter, which apparently went unnoticed by Kenma in his concentration, what in turn made Tobio giggle at his obliviousness.

These kinds of utterances were definitely down to his own influence; Kenma had always been completely silent when gaming at the beginning of their relationship. Tobio himself didn’t feel like he had changed much in the last three years, despite Kenma’s insistence, but then again, Kenma was the perceptive one, not Tobio. In any case, Tobio had learned to be truly comfortable with one person and that alone was a fact his teenage self wouldn’t have considered possible.

His feet searching for the floor, Tobio got up slowly and padded over to Kenma who was still absorbed in his drab looking fantasy game. He laid his hands on Kenma’s shoulders lightly to warn him of his presence and then slowly lifted the headphones from Kenma’s ears and watched as Kenma quickly paused the game.

“Having problems?” Tobio asked. “You’ve been cursing.”

Kenma pouted and bumped his head against the back of his chair. He closed his eyes.

“Stupid NPC I can’t get rid off. Drives me insane.”

“Want to stop for today?”

Kenma turned his head towards Tobio and stared at his chest.

“No. But yes, I should.”

By now Tobio knew that meant Kenma wanted to cuddle his frustrations away and felt warmth bloom in his chest. He turned around and got back into bed -- this time under the covers -- while Kenma saved the game and turned the computer off.

When Kenma crawled into his arms and gripped his shirt with both hands Tobio buried his nose in Kenma’s hair and closed his eyes.

“Sleep?” he asked and Kenma nodded.

Tobio stroked over his back and relaxed, breathing in Kenma’s scent that had become so well known to him and let the feeling of comfort wash over him that came with being near the man he loved every time. Kenma sighed softly and felt the same.

 

 


End file.
